


Team Effort

by ohtheway



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Mini Fic, Silly, Smile, Surprises, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheway/pseuds/ohtheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk formulates a plan that will get even Mr. Spock to crack a smile. He needs a little help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadspockpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/gifts).



It took him a while to figure it out. At first, his attempts had been nothing more than a futile, uphill battle, never yielding more than a questioning eyebrow raise. He’d been immature, to say the least, and not as familiar with the man he’d come to respect as a partner. That familiarity turned out to be the key that James T. Kirk had been looking for.

If you stopped any random person on the street and asked them the way to get a Vulcan to smile, they’d be as clueless as he once was. Human society was too grounded in its own sense of humor, unable to think outside of the box. Kirk had been a part of that. Now, though…

Now, he knew better. He’d grown. He’d seen the lip quirk and slight eyebrow raise, the pursed lips and the sparkling eyes. He’d seen the way that Spock had privately fawned over the tribbles, and it rekindled his mission. He began to plot, biding his time for the opportune moment. It wouldn’t work if he rushed into it, though he only knew that from the sum of his failed attempts.

Kirk did his best to keep the Vulcan man unaware of his plot, answering questions and keeping his tone as level as possible. He couldn’t have called it a perfect job, since it earned him a vague eyebrow raise from across the table, but he tried. The tribbles had been evacuated from the ship, of course, but anyone within the ship’s staff knew that McCoy still had a few well-contained specimens.

It took all day to set up, with Kirk itching along the way. He felt like a schoolboy when he described his plot to McCoy, requesting his assistance. The sour-faced physician gave him a look that greatly suggested he was mad, but it was quickly followed by something more intrigued. After a moment, it won him a smirk.

"Listen, Jim. You can have those tribbles if I can have a video of it."

Patting his friend on the back, the captain chuckled. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Bones, I do believe he’d kill both of us. I’ll have the tribbles back as soon as I’m done.”

Following that, a quick visit was made to the bridge - just to make sure his partner was there. Sure enough, he found the lithe man bent over his screens and studying something.

Reassured for the moment, he leaned down to whisper to Uhura. “Call me back to the bridge if you see Mr. Spock leave it at any time. I’m planning a surprise.” When she nodded, he smiled and gave the command to stay course before slipping back off of the bridge.

Another hour passed before he was absolutely ready.

It required every ounce of his self control not to smirk when he returned to the bridge. As casually as possible, and maybe a bit smugly, he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Spock, could you come with me for a moment? I’ve got something I’d like you to see."

"Of course, Captain," murmured the man who was unquestionably the love of his life. He watched Spock straighten up, actively trying to conceal the way his eyes slid lower to those hands and hips. There was a time for watching the green-blooded man, and it was not while the very fuzzy trap lay in wait.

True difficulty came in making sure not to skip down the hall to the bedroom.

When his lover stepped through the door, he almost squeaked at the sight. There Spock stood, quite suddenly rained on by purring, trilling fuzzies. A few more were wearing hats on the edge of Jim’s bed, rumbling in contentment and most likely not even understanding what a hat was. And, best of all, it had happened so suddenly that the other man could not help but let out a snort of laughter.

They stood there, almost suspended in time. Spock juggled tribbles, trying not to drop any while clapping a hand over his own mouth to hide the smile. A tinge of green filled those cheeks, and James had never been more attracted to anyone in his life.

"I thought you might like to see them again," he explained, watching attentively as Spock tried to compose himself. It felt almost like watching someone undress, the sight was so intimate. He clenched his jaw slightly to keep from licking his lips. "Bones had a few in the lab, so I thought arranging a reunion would be fitting."

Spock said nothing, sending him a glance over the armful of purring fuzzballs. Those eyes were flustered, amused, condemning, embarrassed, and adorable all at once. Kirk swore he melted into the floor a little bit, at the same time as he grinned. It was infectious. Five minutes passed before his companion spoke, the time lapse obviously necessary for regaining composure.

"Do I want to know where you managed to get tribble-sized top hats?"


End file.
